I'd Take A Bullet for You
by fluffylittlefrenchgirl
Summary: Formerly called 'A Shot for Love'. An Andley fic with sides of CAke and Jinxx x Sammi. Enjoy Also on my dA account. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at Andley. Don't kill me. This WILL get sad later, so you have been warned, Ummm... I appreciate feedback?**

Ashley's POV:

If anyone was going to go crazy and kill us all, I always thought it'd be one of us. Not to say that my friends are psychotic maniacs with a death wish, but hey, you never know. We were the loners. The outcasts. The emo faggots. (However, Jinxx would never stop pointing out that he had a girlfriend, thank you very much.) Basically, if anybody was gonna lose it; it would probably be one of us.

So you can imagine my surprise when the doucheist guy in our school came to school with a loaded AK-47. (Jake had always said it'd be CC after a sugar overdose, but who in their right mind would give CC a gun?)

I walked into school, fingers intertwined with my boyfriend, Andy's. To our left was a to-hyper-for-a-fucking-MONDAY-morning CC half dragging his semi-conscious boyfriend, Jake, into the building. I swear CC never ran out of energy. I'd never seen CC stay still for more then 10 seconds. To our right were Sammi and Jinxx, walking at a leisurely pace a bit behind us.

I smiled to myself, thinking how much better my life had become since I met Sammi and the guys. I sighed contently and squeezed Andy's hand, but as soon as our group walked into the school building, I knew something was wrong.

Andy must have felt it too, because he stopped and looked around. "Something's not right..." he muttered. CC nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. Shouldn't one of us be pinned against a wall by now?" he asked. "Where's King Douche?" By that, he meant Josh King, the guy who thought that it was his sacred duty to make our lives as miserable as possible.

"CC, don't jinx it." Jake yawned as he scrubbed at his tired eyes. CC began to giggle uncontrollably. Everyone stared at him funny. "What?...Oh. Very funny, Chuppy. We all know I didn't mean our dearest JEREMY." he said, exaggerating our friend's hated name. Jinxx winced.

"I WILL kick you." He growled

"Okay, okay. Jeeze." he raised his hands in mock surrender. Sammi and CC attempted to stifle their laughter. (CC failing. Miserably.) Andy and I just rolled our eyes and continued down the hallway. Before long, our group began to branch off to go to first period. I happened to have science with Andy. Lucky me.

We slid into our uncomfortable plastic chairs and began to listen to our teacher babble on the "wonders of mold". For a brief moment, I wondered how anyone could stand to teach this shit, but I soon remembered money makes you do crazy things.

The bell trilled and the class began to shuffle out the door. I glanced at Josh's empty chair. Andy walked up to me and interlocked our fingers.

"Everything okay, babe?" he whispered

"Yeah... but I can't help but feel something's off..." Andy nodded his head in agreement before we rushed off to math. I just couldn't shake the feeling something was about to go extremely wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Don't you feel special? I'm just kidding. But seriously I hope you like this chappie~**

Ashley's POV:

We were in the hall, headed to fourth period when I got a sinking  
feeling in my stomach.

"Andy..." I breathed quietly

"Yeah, Ashes?"

"Something's defiantly wrong. I can feel it." I whispered, stopping  
dead in my tracks.

"Yeah, I know." he murmured. "I can feel it too."

"We should find the guys."

"Okay." he replied, tugging at my hand. "Let's go." We walked quickly  
through the nearly empty hallways towards Jinxx's chemistry class.  
When we got there, we motioned for him to get out from his seat. He  
nodded and raised his hand.

"Uhhh, can I go to the bathroom?" he asked the teacher sweetly.

"Yes, Jeremy. Just be back quickly." Jinxx flinched and walked out the  
door. As soon as it closed, he turned to us.

"Whaddaya want? You know I hate it when she calls me Jeremy."

"Something's wrong." Andy said quickly "Were getting the guys together  
to figure out what it is."

"Fine. But if I miss blowing something up, I swear I'll kill you." he  
said as we dragged him down the deserted hall.

We made our way around to each of our friend's classes. CC was more  
than happy to drag Jake out of a history lecture and Sammi was fine  
ditching French. Once we were all together, CC began to talk.

"So, why are we here? I mean. it's not like I'd rather be in class or  
anything. I like to avoid Mr. Spivey as much as possible, but..."

"CC, shut up." Jake said as he clapped a hand over his boyfriends  
mouth. CC glared at the hand and began to pout.

"Something's up." I stated simply

"Well duh." CC said, after forcibly removing Jake's hand from his  
mouth. "You've been acting weird all day."

"I think that-" I was cut off by the deafening sound of a gunshot. My  
eyes grew wide as I stared at the floor inches from my shoe. I slowly  
turned my head to see a highly intoxicated Josh standing at the double  
doors of the school, gun pointed right at us.

Sammi let out a squeak and Jinxx took her hand. CC was practically on top  
of Jake, trying to hide, and I inched closer to Andy. All of our eyes  
were glued to the gunman not 20 feet from us. Josh let out a laugh.

"You made it too easy, faggots." Josh sneered. "I thought I'd have to  
hunt each one of you down, but here you are, all in one place."

"Go away, Josh." Andy spoke, the bravest of us all. "Put the gun down.  
You don't know what you're doing." he said to the obviously drunk  
teen.

"Yes I dooo." he slurred. "Im gonna do what everyone wants. For youu  
to be gone." he smiled sickly.

"Dude! You're fucked in the head!" CC exclaimed. He yelped as Josh  
pulled the trigger and nearly hit him. "Okay. Shutting up now." he  
squeaked as Jake wrapped his arms securely around CC's waist.

"You're lucky he can't aim. Don't be stupid, C." Jake whispered and  
kissed CC's cheek.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Josh said. Andy glared at him.

"If you think were going to just sit here while you shoot us, you're  
drunker then we thought." he snarled.

"Hard way it is, then." Josh smiled sadistically as the bell rang. The  
blissfully ignorant classes began to shuffle into the hall. He let out  
a cackle and began to open fire. The hall erupted into chaos. Some  
students ran into classrooms while others just began to run in panic.

"Everybody get down if you don't wanna get shot!" Josh screeched to  
the crowd. The mob obeyed and we sank down onto our knees. "Stand up,  
cock-sucker." he snarled at me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. No  
way was I going to go with him. He pulled me off the floor by my hair,  
bunching it in his meaty fingers.

"Oww..." I mumbled

"Put him down." Andy was on his feet, walking towards Josh.

"What did you say, faggot?"

"I said PUT. HIM. DOWN." Andy was now angry. Josh only laughed.

"Finally found your voice, did you? Well too bad cause your little  
boyfriend's gonna get it." he cackled, kneeing me in the stomach. Andy  
glared daggers at the drunk man, and pulled himself up to his full 6'  
4" height. He looked down at Josh, and I felt his grip loosen a bit  
before he tightened it once again.

"Don't. Touch. ASHLEY." Andy roared. Josh gulped.

"You think I'm scared of you, queer?" he said, regaining his  
composure. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." he sneered. "You  
know, just for this little incident, I think that I'll save you two  
for last. That way you can see all you friends die, but this one" he  
spat in my face. "This one's death wont be so painless." he cackled  
before cocking his gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3. Warning, it's rather short.**

Andy's POV

As Josh prepared to shoot, I stared him down. "What do you want? What  
did we ever do to you?" I asked him.

"Shut it, queer." he sneered and fired, barley missing the top of  
Jinxx's head. Jinxx gulped and hesitantly looked up at the smoking  
bullet hole.

"Holy shit..." he muttered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw CC  
slowly crawling in the direction of the office. I gave a small sigh of  
relief. The office meant a phone. The phone meant we could call for  
help. Unfortunately, Josh noticed this movement, as well.

"Oi! Faggot! Where do you think you're going?" he screeched. CC gulped  
and fled back to the safety of Jake's arms. "Nobody moves. Nobody  
calls for help. Got it?" The crowd nodded. "Good."

"Alright. Now who's first?" he questioned the silent mob. "Eanie  
Meanie Miny Moe." he pointed at Jinxx. "Your turn." Jinxx gulped once  
again and shook his head.

"I said come here!" he growled, grabbing Jinxx's collar and  
finally releasing his iron grip on Ashley. Ashes dropped to the floor  
and curled up into a ball. I glared at Josh and made one of the worst  
(or quite possibly best) decisions of my life. I punched him.

He gasped and reeled back, dropping Jinxx in the process, and clutched  
his hands to his bleeding nose. Jinxx ran back to Sammi as quickly as  
he could. "Motherfucker..." Josh growled "You just ended your life,  
faggot!" he roared. I kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the  
balls. He doubled over, falling to his knees.

"Everyone get out of here!" I yelled at the crowd staring at me in  
shock. They slowly began to get up and duck into the safety of the  
classrooms. Jinxx, Jake, CC, and Sammi looked uncertain, but turned  
and ran towards the office, CC shouting something that sounded  
suspiciously like "HOLY MUSICAL BATMAN! WHY HASN"T ANYBODY CALLED THE  
COPS YET!? WHAT"S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!"

Josh soon staggered to his feet as I was helping Ashley off the floor.  
I turned to Ashes and whispered in his ear. "Go with the guys, Ash.  
I'll be fine." he shook his head.

"No way, Andy. I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" he said,  
crossing his arms over his chest. "No way in hell am I leaving you  
alone."

"How could I say no to that?" I teased

"I dunno, Biersack, I dunno." he said, kissing my cheek.

"Look. I hate to interrupt, but I believe that the two of you have a  
date with death." Josh said sarcastically. He drew his weapon and fired,  
except this time, he didn't miss.

**Cliffhanger MUHAHAHA! Tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy's POV:

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I watched in sheer horror as a  
bullet ripped its way through my boyfriend's abdomen. He clutched his  
hands to his bloody stomach and fell to his knees, coughing up blood.  
Josh began to laugh.

"You bastard! You could have killed him!" I roared

"That was the point, queer." he chuckled. "Now the little cock-sucker  
will die for sure."

I lost it. He barley had time to duck before I punched him. He winced  
and I took the opportunity to deliver a swift uppercut to his jaw. I  
heard a satisfying crack. He stumbled backwards and I kneed his  
stomach.

"YOU"RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, FAGGOT!" he screeched, lunging at me. I  
side stepped and he barley missed hitting a wall behind me. Josh  
raised his fist and delivered a blow to my cheek. My hands flew up to  
the bruising area and he began repeatedly hitting my stomach.

"Motherfucker..." I groaned.

"Had enough, fag?" he sneered at me.

"Never." I chocked out.

"Have it your way." he smirked. "More fun for me." I heard a groan  
come from Ashley's direction. I glanced at the bleeding boy. He was  
still on his knees, a small pool of blood collecting around him. He  
looked like he was in so much pain, and it hurt me. I glared up at the  
one who had caused this all to happen. My resolve strengthened the  
more angry I got at that cocky bastard.

I was soon on my feet, bounding towards Josh. He didn't have time to  
blink before I attacked him. "NEVER. TOUCH. ASHLEY. AGAIN." I said  
with each punch. Soon the drunk teen lay unconscious on the floor. I  
was next to Ashes in seconds. He looked as if he was struggling to  
stay awake.

"C'mon Ash, stay with me. You can do it." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm so tired, Andy." he whispered.

"Yeah, I know baby. But you've got to stay awake for me, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try..." he murmured, nestling his head into my neck. "Love  
you, Andy." he whispered

"I love you too, Ashy." I pressed a kiss to his temple before his eyes  
fluttered closed.

He was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

FINAL CHAPTER

Andy's POV

I gazed down at Ashley's lifeless body, finally allowing tears to  
stream down my face. I glanced back at Josh. He was still unconscious. I  
spotted a small pistol strapped to his belt. Making up my mind, I  
crawled over to him.

With shaking hands, I gripped the gun and pressed it to my temple.  
"Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette." I whispered.

"Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet." I sang, gripping Ash's hand.

"Out from the window see her backdrop silhouette." A final tear rolled  
down my cheek.

"This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget..." I pulled the  
trigger, feeling blood trickle down my cheek before everything went  
black...

-  
3rd person POV:  
Sirens blared outside of the high school as a group of anxious  
teenagers waited at the double doors. Police began to file into the  
main office, circling around the four pupils.

"What took you so long? Our best friends could be dead! FUCKING DEAD!  
And you just took your precious tim-" CC's ranting was cut off by  
Jake's hand over his mouth once again.

"Don't mind him. He's just worried." Jake said to the officers. "But  
seriously, you might want to hurry, we heard gunshots." the police  
nodded and took off down the hallway, CC, Jake, Jinxx, and Sammi close  
behind.

Moments later, the group found their friends. Jinxx's eyes went wide,  
Sammi's face drained of all color, and CC burried his face into Jake's  
shoulder, sobbing. Paramedics rushed in, feeling for any signs that  
the boys were still alive.

"This one is only knocked out, he'll be fine." one called out. "But  
the shorter one is dead, and the tall one is almost gone." he said,  
gesturing to Ashley and Andy.

"No. No, no, no." CC sobbed. "They can't be gone..." Jake held him close.

"Hey, at least they're together..." Sammi said, gazing down at the two  
boys, hands interlocked for eternity.

-  
-Le Timeskip To One Month Later.-

CC stepped into the graveyard, pulling his jacket closer against the  
biting wind. He stumbled around the seemingly endless graves until he  
found two new polished black headstones. He smiled sadly and laid two  
black roses on the dirt.

"Hey guys." he said, sitting down on the damp grass near the graves.  
"I hope you guys are doing okay. We all miss you back here, but Jake  
keeps telling me you guys are happier where you are now." he sighed.

"We had a memorial for you two today. It was really hard not to cry.  
Sammi couldn't even talk at the service. I guess we haven't had enough  
time since you died. But some wounds never heal, do they?" he laughed  
quietly. "Josh was sentenced to three years in prison for what he  
did."

"I miss you like crazy." he choked out. "We all do." Tears were now  
streaming down CC's face. "Rest in peace, guys." he whispered and left  
the graveyard.


End file.
